Beautiful Heights
by Cateethpolozoid
Summary: Mad Dog and Courage are friends. Mad Dogs sends Courage a letter that will change both of there lives forever.


I do not own Courage: The Cowardly Dog

"Mad dog you really have changed I'm proud of you I thought you'll stick to your old ways but you proved me wrong" Courage sat on the couch of Mad Dog's new apartment. Courage was feeling pretty good about himself because he changed a hardcore gangster to a respectable non-violent dog. Mad dog with a smile on his muzzle patted Courage on the head gently.

"Courage if it wasn't for you I would probably have been killed or locked away in prison somewhere" Mad dog picked Courage up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen. He put Courage down on the floor and went up to the stove what had a black skillet on it and two T-bone steaks sizzling inside of it. "_Since when did Mad dog could afford fine T-bone steaks?"_ Courage thought to himself. He got up on two feet and walked over to the dinner table. Mad dog heard the chair scoot from Courage moving it.

"Don't worry Courage it's almost done" Mad dog removed the skillet from the hot stove top and put the steaks on a plate. Courage smiled and took a steak and so did Mad dog. Courage couldn't help but to glance at Mad dog he doesn't know why but something about Mad Dog made Courage heart beat a little faster. Mad dog looked at Courage who seem to be in a trance.

"Umm Courage you feeling alright?" Mad Dog had a worried look on his face. Courage snapped out of it after a good minuet. Courage composed himself and took a bite out of the T-bone steak. _"Yum this steak is so good"._

"Oh sorry Mad Dog I was thinking about something but anyways how did you afford these T-bone steaks?" Courage pointed at the steaks as if he was trying to make a point. Mad Dog smiled then chuckled at Courage funny facial expression.

"Well I'm glad you asked" Mad Dog took a sip from a white cup leaving a milk mustache and he wiped it off with his paw. "I got a job at the Nowhere Bank as a guard dog" Mad dog said proudly to Courage who was in shock and happy at the same time for Mad Dog.

"Wow that is great Mad Dog I knew putting you through that mentor program would help" Courage was now hugging Mad Dog. Mad Dog heart melted he never had anyone hug him or even show him affection. Mad Dog hugged Courage back. A tear dropped from his eye for the first time in years.

It's been 3 weeks since Courage has been over to Mad Dog's place. Courage has been thinking about him a lot lately and he doesn't know why. He guess all the things he went through with Mad Dog to set him in the right direction. Muriel came in with the mail and handed an envelope to Courage. He was very surprised to see it was from Mad dog and Courage was feeling excited then opened the envelope. It had a letter in it. Courage got his reading glasses.

_Dear, Courage_

_I'm proud to tell you that I have join the doggy military crops. This was the toughest decision I have ever made I thought about going back to the old apartment and regroup the gang but I went against it all because of you. I thank you Courage, I thank you for saving my life and my future and I wouldn't have done it without you. Well I am going to be here for eight years and then I'm leaving to start a new life. A new life with you. _

_Love, Mad dog_

_PS: I left you a little gift for you by the front door. I drop it off last night before I left. You'll like it._

Courage had a stream of tears coming from his eyes and hugged the letter. With tears still in his eyes he walked toward the front door and opened it. There sat a brown box on the side of the door Courage hesitated but why? It was from Mad Dog after all. He opened the box and it reviled Mad Dog's spiked collar and a bone with a bow tied around it. Courage put on the spiked collar and it was a perfect fit and took the bone further outside. He dug a hole and drop the bone inside then covered it back up. Courage for the first time in his life he actually saved someone's life other than his owns and owners. Courage went back inside and hopped on Muriel's lap who noticed the collar on Courage.

"Oh Courage what a lovely collar you have on where did you find it?" Courage smiled

"Hey it came with a bone didn't it?" Courage laughed.

THE END

Remember to leave reviews!


End file.
